Joy to the World
by Pricat
Summary: Artie isn't well with the flu and depressed about Christmas when he shows up at the swamp. Shrek has an idea to make him happy by getting him a girl. But Christmas might get worse if Fairy Godmother isn't stopped...
1. Last Christmas

Joy to the World 

Artie was feeling miserable. He was bunged up with the flu. He'd gotten it when he'd went to Worchester for a visit and Lancelot had thrown him intp ice cold water. His nose was red and sore, his body hurt and he was coughing a lot. He was in the castle in Far, Far Away in bed because he was really tired from the flu. It was a few days near Christmas but Artie wasn't in the mood. He used to like the holiday until his father left him at Worchester. He hated spending the holidays alone and as a loser. Lillian wondered why her nephew was depressed. He then got an idea and climbed out the window after dressing warm. He wandered into the forest.

"_Maybe I should go to the swamp. Seeing family might make me feel better." _He thought as he came to the swamp but as he got there, it was snowing heavily. Artie then felt weak and fainted. Inside the house Shrek was trying to decorate the Christmas tree but was failing because the babies were playing with the baubles and tinsel. "Meatballs, Spam cut it out! Daddy's trying to fix the tree." he said to his sons. But then he saw Fiona come in through the door with Artie that made him stop what he was doing.

"Artie are ya okay? You look awful!" he said but he saw worry in Fiona's eyes as she felt her cousin's fore head. It was hot, red hot. "He has the flu really bad. Why would my Mom let him come all the way out here if he's sick?" she asked him. He shook his head. She wrapped him up in warm blankets and gave him hot chocolate to warm him up. "Thanks Fiona. I came here because I was depressed about Christmas. I used to like it but now I'm all alone and a loser. If I had a girl friend, it'd make the holiday beyyer for me. But it's impossible, right?" Artie told her. Shrek felt sorry for him. He then got an idea. He remembered Artie liked a girl named Gwen at Worchester so maybe he could make Artie's wish come true.

But at the North Pole Snowgre was feeling lonely. He loved being obw of Santa's helpers and make toys for Santa but he missed his family. But something had happened when the Fairy Godmother showed up. He'd heard from Shrek how mean she could be when angered. "What do you want?" he asked her bitterly. "I want you as my bait. You're gonna help me bring your cousin to meet his doom!" she yelled as she knocked him out with magic.

Artie then watched as the triplets played around him. He wondered if he'd ever have kids with Gwen but he knew that would never happen in a million years. Meatballs giggled as Artie sneezed. "You like that, don't you? You're cute for a baby." he said as he tickled him gently. Fiona watched as Artie smiled. But she saw an odd look in her husband's eyes. "I'm gonna go to Worchester and bring him the one thing he wants, a girlfriend." he told her...


	2. True Kove Revealed

Joy to the World 

Ch 2

Fiona was worried about her husband going to Worchester days before Christmas just for Artie. "Honey I'll be fine. Besides it'll be worth it to see Artie happy. Don't tell him okay?" he told her. She understood but had a bad feeling something wasn't right as she watched the ship sail off.

Artie was at the swamp looking after the triplets for her. He still had the flu but was careful not to infect them. He still felt lousy about Christmas. He noticed Fiona had came back alone. "Where's Shrek? Did he go off with Donkey and Puss on a quest?" he asked her,

"Sort of. He'll be back soon." Fiona told him. But he clutched his head in his hands. "_Help me somebody! The Fairy Godmother has taken over the North Pole and is about to hurt me if Shrek doesn't get here."_ He heard somebody in his head. It was Snowgre, Shrek's cousin. Fiona had heard him too. "Don't worry Artie we're gonna save him." she told him. "Yeah I know but I'm still not feeling well enough to help him. We need Shrek to help us." Artie replied. Meanwhile Shrek was at Worchester looking for Gwen. He found her sitting miserable in the coffee bar. Lancelot was bugging her. He walked over to her. She smiled at him like he was a knight himself. "What're you doing here? Is Artie okay?" she whispered to Shrek. Lancelot looked at him angrily. "What's he doing here?" he asked her. "It's none of your business jerkalot!" Gwen snapped at him as she threw her black coffee over his suit of armour. He screamed like a girl and ran off. Shrek chuckled at that.

"Artie's not feeling too good. He has the flu and devoid of Christmas spirit. I was thinking that he needs a girl friend to cheer him up and maybe make his holiday a little brighter. It's better than any of the boys here." he told her. She agreed. Lancelot watched as Gwen and Shrek got onto the boat and it took off. Gwen smiled as ahe looked at the water. "Can I tell you something? I... really like Artie but I had to hide it so that the other kids wouldn't think I was a loser like they thought Artie was until you showed up and told him he was King." she told him quietly. "So that's why when he said he loved you, you were grossed out. You were faking so that the other kids wouldn't find out you were in love with Artie." he replied. She nodded. Only he saw a vision of Snowgre being held hostage by the Fairy Godmother and was worried. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked him. "It's my cousin Snowgre. He's in trouble. Would you mind if we went to the North Pole to help him?" he told her. "Sure. He's part of your family so it's cool." she said to him.

He smiled as he turned the ship in another direction. Fiona had wrapped up warm before going to the North Pole. Artie was looking after the babies. "Fiona I'm sorry I can't help you." he told her. "Artie it's okay. I know you'll look after the kids." she said as she vanished in a haze of magical energy. He then heard a knock on the door. He answered it. He was surprised to see Gwen standing there. "Come on in." he told her as he covered his mouth as he coughed a little. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd be at Worchester enjoying the holidays?" he asked her. "Artie I came here because I... like you, okay? I always wanted to tell you back at school but Lancelot and the drones were always around so I never got the chance but you went away." she explained to him smiling. Artie felt his heart jump in joy at her words. "I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get sick. Shrek went to the North Pole to help his cousin." he said as he poured her cocoa. She giggled as the triplets crawled around her. "Hey they're cute little guys!" she told him. She then got an idea.

"Artie do you feel up to going on an adventure to the Morth Pole?" she said evilly. "Yes! Let's do it!" he answered her. "Good. But what about the babies? We can't leave them here alone." Gwen replied. "We'll take them with us. It is their first Christmas." Artie said with mischief in his eyes. Gwen smiled at him as they found a sleigh outside hovering in the air. They climbed into it and Artie hit the reins. Artie marveled as it took off into the night like a bullet. "Next stop North Pole!" Gwen yelled. Snowgre was relieved to see Shrek bust him out of the cage the Fairy Godmother had locked him in. He then saw other elves run in fear from the Fairy Godmother's blasts of magic. "Don't worry guys. We can take care of her. Go about your toy making business." Snowgre said to them. Shrek was amazed by his cousin's leadrrship...


End file.
